The Reason for His Name
by A.Friend410
Summary: Hiccup always thought he was given the name hiccup because he was supposedly the runt of all the Vikings, but his father will finally tell him the real reason tonight.


**The Reason for His Name**

**Summary: Hiccup always thought he was given the name hiccup because he was supposedly the runt of all the Vikings, but his father will finally tell him the real reason tonight.**

Hiccup was sitting in his workshop slightly annoyed and in self-pity party as he rolled the charcoal pencil on the desk. Today had been an awful day for him and it seemed everyone was on the bandwagon to make fun of his small stature size and reminding him why he was named Hiccup. Even Astrid seemed to find at least one of the jokes funny. He huffed taking the pencil and started to scribble in his journal while mumbling angrily to himself. He was so focus in what he was doing that he did not notice the chief strolling in the small space until he knocked something over. The young chief in training stared at him in wonder, shock, and a little bit of hate.

The father sat down on a barrel and cleared his throat as soon as he knew he was not going to knock anything else over. Hiccup was the first to break the awkward silence between the two, "is there something you need dad?"

"Uh yeah," Stoick started off," I heard what happen today."

The son rolled his eyes, "yeah so has everyone else do you want to add to the insults too." He was going to speak when the boy interrupted him, "oh wait you already did that when you actually named me Hiccup."

Stoick was mad at that comment and hit his fist on the table making his son jump. "Now wait a second you think your mother and I named you Hiccup to make fun of you?"

Hiccup nodded slowly afraid of his father's wrath, "why else, it is Viking tradition." What no one except was the over large Viking to laugh at this and patted his son's shoulder, which was sure to be sore in the morning.

"Ah son maybe it's time I tell you the real reason why you were named." Hiccup just nodded not wanting to argue with the man as he sat down facing him waiting for him to start. "You see when you were just a babe you never really cried, only when you want to be feed or changed and even then you would just give a soft whine to get our attention. Your mother and I thought this to be a blessing because we saw other parents almost break apart their marriage over how much their children cried and how constant, but not you. Not the Chief's son you seemed to always be silent and observing everything we or anyone else did."

"Dad what does this have to do with my name?" the young Viking asked annoyed.

"I'm getting to it son," the father told him and he continued to listen, "well there was one thing that you did all the time that drove us to name you, well Hiccup. Whenever you were scared or surprise you would well, hiccup a lot, and once you started it was hard to get you to stop. It was even worse if you were asleep and were woken up because you were startled." He paused and chuckled a little at a memory, "I remember one time your mother had finally got you to sleep when I knocked over all the pots and pans in the kitchen making you to wake up and started hiccupping for entire week. We both swore you would have never stopped, but after that one time we just knew what your name had to be."

The son stared in shock at his father and asked, "So you named me Hiccup because I use to hiccup all the time, not because you thought of me as the runt?"

Stoick nodded," with all the noise you made we knew it would scare away any troll away from you. I mean how else do you think we lost our sheep?"

"We had a sheep?"

"Exactly," both men laughed at that and the young son looked up towards his father and smiled.

"Thanks dad."

He gave a single nod and stood up, "Anytime son. I'll meet you back at the house when you wanted to come home," and he left the boy to his own devices.

Hiccup sat down with a smile on his face and reached to take a sip of water. Apparently, though he ended up drinking it too fast and when he set the empty mug down he began to hiccup slightly louder than except.

Stoick stopped and turn to look back at the workshop when he heard the sound. A huge grin grew under his red beard and he quietly said, "That's my boy."

**A/N: Okay first I do realize that Hiccup is actually name after his relatives. I honestly thought this would be a cute and funny reason why his parents would consider the name more so other than it being a family name and not because he is consider a runt. Please review.**


End file.
